La Princesa del Hielo
by Rose Caroline Forbes
Summary: Rosalie es una chica engreída y sumamente pesada, peeroo por una extraña razon,ella decide cambiar y desde una reunion de sus padres ella conoce a alguien especial, qe pasara cuando esa persona qe la hizo cambiar la desepcione, no soe buena con sumary
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer,, pero la historia es tothal y completamente mia

* * *

toc toc - si quien es? - pregunte mientras me levantaba

-srita. Hale son las 8:00am y usted pidio que la despertara-dijo la mucama

-gracias Eunice-mencione algo dormida

me levante tome mis cosas de baño y tome una ducha. Sentia como las gotas recorrian mi cuerpo, hoy era un dia especial mis padres darian una fiesta a lo grandey yo podia, mejor dicho tenia qe elegir una novio, mi anterior novio Royce King, ni su nombre queria pronunciar, era irritante y realmente celoso bueno no lo quiero recordar. sali del ba o me vesti, baje a desayunar mi hermano Jasper ya estaba ahi.

-Rose que hermosa te vez esta mañana- me dijo Jasper

-gracias Jazz peroo tu no te quedas atras-dije riendo

-bueno lista para la reunion, oi que formaria parejas para varios hijos de empresarios por lo cual debes verte mejor que nunca-dijo jazz- pero no temas tu eres preciosa como quiera que te vistas

-of course- le respondi mientras salia al jardin

-empieza a las 3 de la tarde-me gritho

-no, yo pedi rosas no crisantemos bueno dejelas, si, si, adios-decia mi madre melesta por el telefono

-hola mama- le dije alegremente

-hola cariño, vistete a las 3 empieza todo y te quiero lista, te debes ver espectacular, tomate el tiempo que necesites, pero tienes hasta las 3 eeh- me dijo mientras de retiraba

me recoste bajo un arbol y de pronto me desperte ya eran las 12:00am, me pase de la hora asi que sali corriendo tome otra ducha y me vesi con un vestido rosa corto algo bombacho, escote en la espalda y uno delante en "V"llevaba mi cabello suelto con unos risos delante, me puse mi locion favorita, 2:35pm justo a tiempo, baje las escaleras justo a tiempo mi hermano ya estaba ahi recibiendo a los invitados.

-los adultos al salon y los jovenes al jardin- mi hermano repitio por millonesima vez creo al el no le gustaba mucho recibir a los invitados pero siempre estaba listo antes que yo y a el le tocaba

cuando llegue me tomo el brazo y nos dirigimos al jardin ya habien llegado la mayoria de los invitados todos tenian gafets.

- Rose ha llegado el momento debes elejir hoy, mamá dio el plazo, sino ella elegira tu novio- dijo mi hermano

-hermanito, no te preocupes hoy me siento de maravilla creo que encontrare al indicado-le dije

-eso dijiste la ultima vez-dijo el

-no la ultima vez dije que encontraria algo, pero hoy me siento diferente-le dije con entusiasmo

-bien que empieze la caseria-dijo mientras se retiraba

claro hoy mi cazador favorito entraria en accion me separe de el y me fui a caminarvi a varios pero ninguno llamaba mi atencion cuando de pronto, voltee a la fuente mis ojos no creian lo que veian era el hombre mas hermoso del universo, las piernas me fallaron, pero que pasaba Rosalie Lillian Hale jamas se intimidaba camine hacia el, vi su gafet Emmett Cullen se llama el hombre de mis sueños

-hola- le dije sin titubeos

-hola preciosa-dijo el

- que haces?-le dije coqueteandole

-en este momento viendo y conversando con la persona mas linda del mundo- dijo viendome a los ojos genial el hombre iba al grano y sin rodeos

-gracias pero creo que usted no se queda atras es muy lindo- le dije

- porfavor hablame de tu y dime Emmett - dijo besando mi mano

-bien Emmett entonces pido que me digas Rosalie o solo Rose- dije mirandolo a los ojos

-Rosalie, muy lindo nombre-dijo el genial ni 10 minutos y el hombre ya me fasinaba, creo que el es el tipo de hombre que busco todo iba perfecto hasta que.

-Rosalie, mi amor- esa voz no porfavor me di la vuelta y si en efecto era el, di un paso hacia atras y tope con Emmett, el sintio que me tense

* * *

hoolaaa aaaaaaah es mi priimeeraa hiisthooriiaa eesperoo lees guste el coomiiennzooo, un poco cortho el primer capitulo pero diganme ¿que piensan?

prometo el proximo capitulo mas largo, la historia mejorara con el paso del tiempo, enseri pero porfa den criticas constructivas

buenooo mee vooee esperoo theeneer un Review aunque seeaa haha buenoo cuiideenseee,,, espeeroo lees guusthee,,, poorfaa deen unaa criithiicaa coonssthuuccthiivaa,,, buenoo ahora sii mee vooeeeee Bye


	2. ¿Noviios?

los personajes son originarios de Stephanie Meyer peroo laa alocaadaa hiisthooriia es thotal y completamentee miiiaa

* * *

Rosalie, miamor- esa voz no porfavor me di la vuelta y si en efecto era el, di un paso hacia atras y tope con Emmett, el sintio que me tense

-Royce- solo susurre -vamos ven conmigo amor-dijo el- quien es el?-pregunto Royce -mi nombre es Emmett Cullen- dijo mi principe - Ooh Cullen mi nombre es Royce King y soy novio de la hermosa de Rosalie-dijo mirandome -EXnovio- le grite -hay amor tu y tus ideas locas ven conmigo- me dijo y me jalo -noo!!-grite

Emmett me tomo por la cintura y dijo:  
-Ella no se va de aqui y si mal no pienso no quiere ir con usted-dijo el

en ese momento me senti protegida como si nada, ni nadie pudiera hacerme da o -mira amigo tu no te metas-dijo furioso Royce -pues ni soy tu amigo y si me meto-dijo Emmett enojado -con que derecho-dijo royce

-que Rosalie es mi novia-dijo Emmett tranquilamente

Royce me volteo a ver- maldita zorra-grito mientras me daba una cachetada que me tiro al piso

-maldito- dijo Emmett mientras lo golpeba, lo arrojo y se volteo a mi y me ayudo a levantarme- ¿estas bien?- me pregunto

-Si estoy bien Emmett- le respondi, voltee a ver a Royce que se levantaba con la nariz sangrando

-esto no se va a quedar asi- dijo Royce mientras se iba

Emmett me abrazo y me llevo a caminar, yo estaba feliz me sentia protegiday totalmente segura, pero habia mucho silencio y decidi romperlo

-¿asi que tu novia eh?-le dije coquetamente

* * *

hoolaa nooo eesthaan laargoo comoo plaanee peroo el prooxiimoo tratare de haceerloo maas laargoo

poorfaa diigaanmee coomoo qeedooo

graciiiaas aaa:

Alice Lunitha Cullen Bufey: por pasar y ser la priimeeraa muy leendaa thuu hiistooriiaa

Moownca Kristel Swan de Cullen: sii ya lee seeguiii graciiiaas por pasarthe

addictedtohouse: graciias por paasaarthe y mee encaanthoo tu hiistoriia de las bolas de nieve muuy leendaaa

biieen esperoo teneer Reviews cuiideensee saluudoos a thodoo el qee leeaa cuiiideensee

vayaansee poor laa soombriiithaaa Byee


	3. Preeseenthaciiones

loos peersonajes son originales de stephanie Meyer pero la loca y psicopata historiaa es thothal y conpletamente origiinalmenthe miiaa

-¿así que tu novia eh?- le dije coquetamente

-Oh, si, lamento el atrevimiento, pero pensé que si decía eso el te dejaría en paz lo cual no fue así- dijo apenado

-No hay problema, y te quiero dar las gracias por defenderme- le dije cuando nos deteníamos- ¿sabes para que es esta reunión?- le pregunte

- si es para que los adolescentes encuentren pareja- dijo mirando el piso

- y tu haz tenido suerte ¿ ya tienes pareja?-le dije curiosa

-no hasta ahora pero quiero probar algo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, se hincó, no puede ser aaah- Rosalie Hale te gustaría ser mi novia - dijo viendo mis ojos y sonriendo

-Emmett…- dije sosteniendo el aliento- yo…- dije nerviosa- ami…-era hora de desirle- me encantaria, si quiero

Entonces Emmett se levanto tomo mi cintura y me beso como si su vida dependiera de ello. En ese momento me sentí completa, yo era amada y ese beso total y completamente apasionado, sentí como si fuéramos uno al fin comprendí la frase: " en al amor 2 es 1".

Cuando nos separamos el tenia sus manos en mi cintura y yo mis manos en su pecho, vi como una de sus manos se metió en su bolsillo y saco una cajita, tomo mi mano y nos separamos un poco mas. (no es de matrimonio eeh?)

Me miro y dijo:

-Rosalie Hale te lo doy como símbolo de mi amor por ti, si nuestra relación no funciona quiero que te lo quedes como un lindo recuerdo solo me lo devolverás si me odias con toda tu alma y jamás en tu vida quieres volver a verme, y te prometo que si es así por mi cuenta jamás volverás a verme, en lo que ami respecta. Te amo Rosalie Hale- dijo el, luego me coloco el anillo y me beso la mano.

-Te amo Emmett Cullen te amo- le apunto de besarlo pero oi un grito

-ROSEE!! ¿DONDE ESTAS? - genial mi hermano interrumpia

-AQUÍ, YA VOY- le respondi

- vamos Emmett te presentare- le dije a mi osito

Cuando llegue Jasper estaba tomado de la mano con una muchacha chaparrita, castaña, cabello corto, se veia muy simpatica.

- Jasper quiero presentarte a mi novio es Emmet Cullen- le dije a mi hermano

-¿Cullen? Mi novia se llama Alice Cullen- dijo algo sorprendito

-Alice!! -Dijo mi principe

-¿son hermanos entonces?- pregunte

-siii!!- Contestaron al insonoro

-genail - dije yo

Entonces Jasper dio la mano a Emmett y sonrieron, pero senti que alguien nos miraba voltee y era Royce King que nos miraba con una horrible sonrisa, me aterre y me acerque a Emmett el con un brazo me rodeo mientras platicaba con Jasper, yo no prestaba atencion a la platica solo podia ver como Royce nos miraba sonriente.

-Rose ¿quieres que nos retiremos?- pregunto Emmet

-mmm… si oye mañana mis padres ofreseran un coctel a medio dia y quisiera que vinieras tu y toda tu familia- dije mientras lo abrazaba

- aquí estare mi princesita- dijo y luego me beso

-entonces te espero a ti y tu familia mañana temprano- le dije

- no faltaria por nada del mundo vida mia- me dijo, me beso y se separo de mi, Emmett se fue con Alice y Jasper y yo nos retiramos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Suena el despertador

- no, 5 minutitos mas -dije yo como si el despertador me oyera- ah! Porque no te callas y me dejas dormir, ah ya se no loo apague mmm… mejor me levanto ya

Hoy seria el coctel de mis padres, me meti a bañar y comenze a arreglarme me puse un vestido rosa straplee, con cortes asimetricos arriba de la rodilla, mi cabello suelto con un broche para adornarlo y unas zapatillas platedas

Baje y justo eran las 12. Por supuesto los king no vendrian yo me habia encargado de eso.

Entonces lo vi mi principe, venia solo con Alice

- hola princesa- me susurro al oido

- ositho creo que dije estrictamente toda tu familia- le dije yo

- tranquila cielo ellos llegaran mas tarde, fueron por mi hermano y su novia al aeropuerto-dijo mi osito

- bien te creo salgamos al patio

ooh peerdoon poor nooo haabeer acthualiizaadoo than rapiidoo como qiisiieraa peeroo aww!! muuchaa thareeaa hahaha proomethoo qee a cada ratho qee thenga libre escriibiire hahahaha feliiz diia a thodas la maamiis en suu diiaa tqmm^^

biieen comenthariios? quisiera un review porfavor o dos o tres o mil hahahaha biien biien yayaya poorfaa coomenthen

Reviews

addictedtohouse : sisi lo se muy cortho el capithulo anteerior este esta thodavia un poco mas largo,,, Royce es un Malditho y lo hare versee mucho peor

moownca kristel swan cullen : no la acorte la historia es thotalmente la misma bueno ahora con punthos en las i y con mejor ortografia hahaha

Lou Malfoy : graciiaas poor coomenzaar a leer mi hiisthoriia y coinciido contigo Royce King es un perro mal naciid o

Alice Lunitha Cullen Bufey : graciiaas poor pasaarte cuñadiitha saludaa a Jazzy hahaha

biien graaaciiaas poor leer mii histooriiaa espero lees haya gustado este capiituuloo hahahaha

attho: Ashley Rosaliie Drositha Cullen


	4. fieestha! y primer peeeleea

loss peersonajes son originales de stephanie meyeer pero la loca historia es miiiaa haha comenzeemoos!

- bien te creo salgamos al patio

-Disculpa osito me puedes decir el nombre de tu hermano y su novia para no pronunciarlos mal por accidente- comencé al sentarnos en la banca

-Mi hermano se llama Edward y su novia Isabela pero le dicen Bella - me respondió

Comenzamos a platicar de nuestras vidas que nos gustaba, cuales eran nuestros intereses, etc.

Oí como Alice nos llamaba, su familia había llegado, genial.

-hola mamá, papá - saludó Emmett- ella es mi novia Rosalie, Rose mi padre Carlisle Cullen y mi mami Esme Cullen , el es mi hermano Edward y su novia Bella- dijo sonriente

-Mucho gusto señores, Edward, Bella, bienvenidos por favor pasen siéntanse cómodos y disfruten la fiesta- les dije amablemente.

Entonces cuando los Cullen pasaron Emmett y yo partíamos de la entrada cuando se oyó una macabra voz, me asuste y tome del brazo a Emmett voltee y vi en efecto era Royce, mi plan no había funcionado.

Emmett gruño bajo, y me tomo la mano nos dirigimos al jardín, no se porque pero cuando estoy en los brazos de Emmett me siento completamente protegida, como si nada ni nadie pudiera hacerme ningún daño.

Me abrazo y me susurro al oído la canción desde que te vi, me sentí en las nubes yo en ese momento era la persona mas feliz del mundo.

Entonces a la mitad de la canción de oyó:

-aah la feliz pareja, que bonito haha-dijo sonriente Royce

Emmett en acción defensiva me coloco atrás de el

-¿Qué pasa? Yo no le Hare daño haha- dijo en una forma aterradora

- vete de aquí - le dijo Emmett

- ¿Qué? Temes que Rosalie te deje por una cosa mejor ¿Cómo yo?- dijo sonriente Royce

- jaja no me hagas reír sino te das cuenta Rosalie esta conmigo- dijo Emmett riendo

-Amor Rose deja tu juego infantil y vente conmigo- dijo acercándose

-ALEJATE DE MI - le grite

- ven Rose ya! - dijo desesperado

- que la dejes en paz - dijo mi príncipe

- me la pagaran los 2 me vengare- dijo Royce

- estas bien mi vida -dijo Emmett abrazándome

- si, si estoy bien gracias osito- le respondí

Tranquila amor no te hara daño no lo permitiré, te cuidare hasta la muerte te lo prometo- me dijo en tono sobre protector

-te amo - le susurre

Yo también te amo, te amo con toda mi alma- dicho esto me beso fue un beso tierno y apasionado, este hombre hacia que sintiera mas de mil emociones ala vez

1 SEMANA DESPUES

Siendo novia de Emmett había pasado momentos inolvidables, el era mi príncipe azul era perfecto, el era: guapo, tierno, amable, apasionado, cariñoso, bueno tenia un defecto era demasiado sobre protector pero que mujer no puede vivir con eso.

-hola rose- dijo Jasper

-hola Jazz- le respondí feliz

- Rose recuerda que hoy es el festival de jóvenes de "sociedad" y tienes que ir con una pareja- dijo con risa maliciosa

-jaja Jasper ya tengo novio- le respondí

-lose pero se siente bien oírlo de los labios de tu hermana- dijo sonriente

-OK llamare a Emmett para recordarle- dije tomando el teléfono Jasper salio de mi habitación mientras yo marcaba el numero de los Cullen

-hola? - se escucho al otro lado

- hola soy Rosalie esta Emmett?-le pregunte

-hola Rose ahoritita te lo paso- me respondió sin poder dejarme decir gracias

- hola -dijo mi príncipe

-hola amor mío - dije coquetamente

- mi cielo! Oye la reunión es hoy me llevo el traje azul o negro- me pregunto

- mmm… negro yo llevare vestido rosa- le dije

-OK te paso a Alice por algo de unos pendientes- dijo algo confundido

- hola cuñadita doble tienes pendientes amarrillos los mios se acaban de romper- dijo muy desesperada

-claro Alice te los mando con Jasper- le dije

- gracias, gracias te adoro bueno me voy a arreglar bye - se despidió

-OK bye dile a Emmett que a las 8- dije al colgar

Yo tenia que verme más hermosa que nunca pasaría toda la noche con Emmett, me bañe y me cambie me puse un vestido rosa, straplee, pegadito hasta la cadera y con un poco de crinolina corto a medio muslo, me maquille y quede preciosa , baje eran 15 para las 8, Emmett ya estaba ahí con un traje negro y camisa azul que lo hacia ver aun más sexy.

- hola amor te vez hermosa- me dijo al pie de la escalera

-gracias- le respondí me acerque a su oído y le susurre- y tu te vez increíblemente sexy hoy amor - lo que provoco que se riera

-nos vamos princesa-dijo inclinándose

-claro caballero-le dije yo

El viaje fue corto, el salón estaba muy bien iluminado tanto en la primera como segunda planta, el arreglo fue muy bien cuidado y el ambiente era agradable

Ahí vi a Jasper traía un traje negro y una camisa beige, Alice traía un vestido amarillo a medio muslo, amarrado al cuello, junto a ellos estaba Edward con un traje blanco y Bella con un vestido azul marino ala rodilla y con tirantes las 2 se veían muy bien

-Llegamos amor -dijo Emmett ya abriéndome la puerta

-vamos cielo-le dije

Entramos y saludamos a nuestras amistades, el me presentaba a las suyas y yo a las mías. Me sentí sofocada y salí a la terraza a tomar aire, Emmett se quedo adentro, la música estaba muy alta pero en la terrazo por los vidrios casi no se oía, entonces escuche una horrenda voz.

-Rosalie que casualidad no? Que solo estemos los 2 aquí

-aléjate Royce déjame en paz, no estoy de humor- dije enojada

-ven aquí cariño -dijo el, cuando me voltee para gritarle ya estaba pegado a mi sujeto mis muñecas y me pego contra la pared, entonces el cínico descarado me beso ¡ ME BESO! Sentí sus horribles labios besarme, entonces oí la puerta abrirse, Royce se hizo para atrás pero sin soltarme.

Pero ooh! Era Emmett

**hooolaa puuees hahaha ya estha maas laargo esthe noo? biien biien lo qe viene esta geneeal miis amigas casi me mathan porqe no le habia seguuiidoo en estha parthe esqe ya voe mas adelantada en una libreta y asi es mas facil creeo**

**reviews**

**moownca kristel swan de cullen: graciiias poor pasarthe ya le seguii ok traanqiilaa**

**addictedtohouse: sii su noviasgo fue muy rapido pero fue amor a primera vista y si la sonrisa de royce es horriblee eeh! cdt**

**EmmettTeam: hoola nueva lectora y nueva escrithora graciias por dejarme review y agregarme a favorithos me alagas hahaha tqmm^^ **

**alice lunitha cullen bufey: graciias por thu msj tqmm^^**

**biien graciiias a thoodoos loos qee dejjan Review y poorfaa si lees deja Reviieew eeh! tamb aceptho anonimos ok bye bye cuuiideensee subiiree lo mas proontho posiible**


	5. ¿separación?

los peersoonajees son oriigiinales de Sthepanie Meyer la historia es completamente mia

Pero ooh era Emmett

-Emmett - intente decirle

-noo!-me grito- aléjate - me dijo enojado

El había visto el beso de el emanaba rabia, estaba enojado, yo me había quedado muda no confía en mi o que? Entonces Royce comenzó a hablar yo no podía hablar estaba en shock

-Emmett querido amigo lamento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero Rosalie a ti no te ama solo te utilizo para darme celos- dijo Royce, eso ocasiono que Emmett apretara los puños en señal de rabia

- no eso no es cierto Emmett- le dije

-tu aléjate Rosalie- dijo Emmett furioso, dicho esto Royce entro a la fiesta dejándonos a Emmett y a mi solos en la terraza.

-Tu Rosalie eres el ser más sucio, maligno y despresiable del planeta, eres una zorra, una desgraciada-cuando dijo eso le di una cachetada pero ya era tarde las lagrimas recorrian mis mejillas y mi garganta quemaba en rabia, jamás me habia sentido tan mal en toda mi vida no podia creer que Emmett dijera eso de mi

-Eres la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida TE ODIO- dije y sali de la terraza, me sentia derrrotada me habia lastimado mucho, la persona que yo amaba por la que habia cambiado me habia insultado, entonces recordé que habíamos venido en mi BMW y su Jeep estaba en mi casa, salí corriendo hacia mi auto, por suerte yo traía mi llave, me subí al coche y arrranque, me fui a la velocidad mas rapida posible para mi coche, llegue a mi casa no había nadie Jasper en la fiesta, mis padres de viaje los empleados en la cocina, oficinas pero no en el vestíbulo, subi corriendo las escaleras, abri mi habitación cerré con llave, me tire a la cama a llorar, solo podia pensar que los principes azules no existen y los sueños no se hacen realidad, los cuentos de hadas solo son para soñar ilucionarte y al final venir a darte cuenta de que fue una mentira, recordaba las horribles palabras de Emmett que atormentaban mi mente.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Me desperté como a las 10:00am solo tenia la sensación de haber llorado toda la noche y no dudo que si lo hice. Recorde que Emmett vendria por su Jeep, rapido me arregle y oí el porton y lo vi que venia tenia que hablar con el, lo necesitaba, deseaba saber que sucederia

-Emmett -lo llame

-¿Qué quieres?- me dijo muy seco

- quiero hablar contigo- estabamos solos ahí podía decirle lo que quisiera

- yo no hablo con mentirosas- dijo enojado

-mira Emmett calmate quiero hablar bien contigo de lo que paso ayer- dije enojada

- que es lo que quiere, yo solo vengo por mi Jeep, no para hablar contigo- dijo molesto

-Emmett yo no lo bese el me beso-dije

-no te creo eres una mentirosa, una zorra, una cualquiera- dijo el

-tu un imbesil estupido- lee dije

-mira no viene a discutir adios-dijo

-no espera, quiero saber si aquí termina todo- dije deteniendolo

-nose haber que dice la srita. Yo mando y engaño a quien yo quiero- dijo el

-aah no me digas tu dijiste que me amabas y no lo demuestras- dije enojada

-aah tu me amas besando a otros- dijo frustrado

-ya por favor-le dije

-claro que no porque eres una egolatra que solo te importas tu!-me grito

-pues si eso piensa aquí terminamos- le dije

- y creias que iba a seguir contigo después de que te besaste con Royce- dijo

-eres un estupido-le dije

-tu una zorra cualquiera- dijo y le di una cachetada

-Emmett eres un imbesil te odio, te odio con todo mi ser, no te quiero volver a ver te odio- dije golpeando su pecho- aquí tienes tu maldito anillo -dije y lo avente - maldigo el dia, el momento en que te vi te odio- dije y me fui corriendo. Entre de nuevo en la depresion me tire a la cama a llorar, ahora si estaba segura de que Emmett no era la persona que crei que era no es mi principe azul, no es amable, ni tierno claro eso pensaba mi cabeza, mi corazon no lo aceptaba el lo amaba y no lo dejaria de amar nunca dijera lo que dijera, segui llorando hasta quedarme dormida.

no sii saliir peroo bueno aqii estha:

hoolaa hoolaa no se si quieraan mathaarmee peero trranqiilas empeze la trama muuy rapiidoo peroo ya la voe formando ya se lo qe siigue,, vaa a qeedaar muuy leendoo bueno eso lo deciidiiraan ustedes vdd

qieroo sabeer qee piiensaan en estaa paarthe mee emoosiionee mucho odiie a Emmett y eso qe yo la escribo enserio lo aborresi pero bueno,, despuues loo amee deemaaciiadoo creoo qee Rose de repndra o eso espero ya lo veran adelanthe dejeen qee lees pareciio lees guusthoo o noo? digaanmee eeh!

Reviews

Alice Lunitha Cullen Bufey: si me atrevi y ahoritha lo dejo en menos suspenso tqmm^^^

EmmettTeam lo lameenthoo peroo sii Emmett penso que la engañaaba despuues se explican razones

cullenfaan hola nueva lectora espero the guste(suspenso para hacerlos qerer dejar Review)[estoe bien loca vdd haha]

tqmm: hoola new lectora ya subbii hahaha no se notha vdd [notese mi sarcasmo]

addictedtohouse : si lamentablemente piensa que ella lo beso pero recuerden con algo malo viene algo maravilloso

mas adelante POV´s de Emmett pero mas adelanthe ahoritha me concentro en Rose,,, subiiree loo maas proonthoo poosiiblee haaha siiempre digo lo mismo vdd? no pero si esta vez escribire mas rapido,,,buenoo cuiideensee

recuuerden si leen dejeen Review en estha nove y en thodas las demas eehh!

Byee

attho:

Ashley Rosalie Drositha Cullen


	6. Nota

Hola disculpen por no haber subido capitulo mucha tarea una maestra loca quiere todo el año de clases en borrador(ósea la libreta que llevamos) escrita en limpio a mano y aparte a computadora así que mucho trabajo ya que es para la próxima semana estoy en periodo de evaluación muy difícil, bien solo para decir eso, contestar los Review esta nota la voy a remplazar un poco más adelante, enserio perdón por no subir rápido los adoro a todos y todas gracias por sus Review espero subir la próxima semana, siguiendo con más drama, que en lo personal creo que soy muy melodramática haha.

Reviews

Emmett team: claro que lo remediare no te preocupes, pero lo de la actualización rápida te la debo

Nenitalauter: el anillo tiene su historia, y si la pelea muy dramática me emocione haha

cullenfan: si lo se pobre de los dos, pero no te preocupes lo remediare

addictedtohouse : claro que de dará cuenta de eso yo me encargo no te preocupes

Alice Lunitha Cullen Bufey: si lo se Emmett no debió hacer lo que hizo es un tonto haha no es cierto lo amo, pero ya veras se arrepentirá

Perro fiel: no amigo no soy tartamuda así que para mostrarlo no repetiré letras, gracias por el comentario ya no las repetiré, espero sigas pasando a dar tu critica, luego les quitare las letras el perfil para hacerlo mas corto, subiré luego no te preocupes hahaha por cierto no son alucinaciones por cierto la verdad no entendí lo de malogras por que la no se como lo malogro, la verdad me gustaría corregir eso cuídate

Sin mas ni menos me voy tengo mucha tarea cuídense

Dios los bendiga

Y váyanse por la sombra haha

Bye


	7. Estoy Bien

los personajes son originales de Stephenie Meyer pero la loca historia es totalmente mia haha

* * *

Cuando desperté ya no importaba nada, ni el tiempo, ni las personas absolutamente nada, mi corazón estaba totalmente destrozado.

Toc toc

-¿Quién es? -pregunte

-quien más que tu lindo hermano- contesto Jasper

-pasa- le dije yo

-no vas a cenar Rose - dijo recargado en la puerta

- no gracias Jazz no tengo hambre- bueno tal ves si tenga pero no tenia ganas de salir - si me da hambre bajare- le dije

-bien, pero comes algo- dijo y salio de mi cuarto

Me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo hasta quedarme dormida,.

Los días pasaron lentamente, casi no salía de la casa, comía poco, estaba muy deprimida, como el amor de mi vida me iba a tratar así, el colmo era que Royce King tenia la culpa de todo, y luego Jasper pensaba que estaba enferma eh insistia en llevarme al doctor

-Rosalie vamos al medico -insistia Jasper

- no, yo estoy bien que tengo que hacer para que me creas- le dije

-ve de compras con Alice- dijo el, un gran reto porque Alice pasaba horas comprando, pero me faltaba ropa y yo tambien era fanatica de las compras

-Acepto- dije - mañana a las 2:00pm en punto general

-ok cadete, descanse, jaja - se retiro riendo

Subi a mi cuarto ya que estaba en el patio, tenia que descansar porque ir de compras con Alice era como participar en una guerra

* * *

hola ¿como estan ya me habia desaparacido por mucho tiempo asi que decidi subir, este esta muy corto aver si en un rato subo otro ok

bueno espero esten de lo mejor cuidense

Dios los bendiga

Bye


	8. Salida

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-Rosalie son las 10 la levántate- grito Jasper

-ya voy- le grite

Me levante y me metí al baño a tomar una ducha, salí a las 11:00am genial 1 hora en bañarme, me puse unos Jeans y una blusa color roja de tirantes y corte en V

-Rosalie ya son las 11:30am, tienes que almorzar- dijo Jasper

- ya voy solo deja me peino- le dije

Llevaba el cabello suelto, me peine casual, con unos cuantos cabellos en delante, termine de arreglarme y baje.

-Aquí esta su almuerzo srita. Hale - dijo Sofía nuestra cocinera

Termine de comer y me fui a lavar los dientes.

-Rose apúrate- decía Jasper- Alice nos quiere puntuales

-voy sargento- dije yo riendo y me subí a mi BMW

- Rose en mi coche- dijo el

-mi BMW es mas grande y mas lindo ven sube - le dije

- pero yo manejo- dijo Jasper

-bien capitán- dije yo

Pasamos por Alice y nos fuimos al Mall

-bien Rose a donde quieres ir primero podríamos ir a las boutiques o a comprar un helado, nose- decía Alice muy rápido

-creo que primero a las boutiques tomamos descanso helado dejamos bolsas y seguimos comprando- dije

- siii la Rose adicta a las compras volvió- grito Alice

Llegamos y Alice y yo bajamos

- bien chicas vuelvo luego por ustedes- dijo Jasper

-no hermanito tu te quedas- le dije

- si Jazzy debes quedarte, si no algunos chicos pueden creer que estoy soltera y vengan a… -no la dejo terminar

- ni lo digas yo me quedo les cargare las bolsas - Dijo Jasper

Entramos al mall y sentí como alguien me miraba fijamente, voltee pero no vi a nadie, pensé que se iría pero no fue así a donde quiera que iba sentía esa mirada, me dio un poco de miedo pero me fui acostumbrando al grado que no me molestaba, lo raro es que esa mirada la conocía pero no identifique.

Seguimos con las compras, y fue la hora del descanso ya que habiamos pasado 3 horas comprando, comimos el helado,

-chicas quieren comer algo- dijo Jasper

-Claro -dije yo

-si que tal si comemos en el nuevo restaurante castle of ice- dicen que la comida es genial

-bueno probemos - dijo Jasper - yo invito a mis dos chicas favoritas

- hahahaha- Alice y yo comenzamos a reir


	9. Sorpresa

los personajes son originales de Stephanie Meyer pero la historia es toda miia

* * *

Llegamos al Restaurante era algo elegante pero muy discreto y bonito, nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana, todos quedamos en pedir "La Mariposa" , cuando nos la trajeron comenzamos a platicar.

-Rose que bueno que accediste a venir de compras, no sabia quien con tan buen gusto podria acompañarme y aconsejarme- dijo Alice

-Alice solo hay una razon para que me halagues tanto-dije yo

.bueno podemos ir al cine- dijo ella

-claro yo digo que si que dices tu Jazz- le pregunte a mi hermano que estaba un poco distraido

-Claro lo que digan ustedes, pero ¿Cuál vamos a ver?- dijo Jasper

- pues yo quiero ver encuentro explosivo - dijo Alice

- como quieran ustedes- dijo Jasper

-mmm… yo digo que veamos… - dije yo

-mujer ya di cual quieres ver- me dijo Alice

- Encuentro Explosivo -dije yo

-Siiii -dijo Alice

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos al cine, compramos las entradas y unos chocalates, la pelicula estuvo muy buena, y al salir, ya era tarde,

-Alice sera mejor que ya te lleve a tu casa, Edward me dijo que iban a salir o algo asi- dijo Jasper

-Bien - dijo Alice

Fuimos a dejar a Alice a casa de los Cullen y luego nos dirigimos a mi presiado hogar, yo estaba muy cansada asi que solo llegue, me fui a dar un baño y me acoste a ver un rato la TV. Hasta quedarme dormida.

Así pasaron los días, me iba reponiendo de lo sucedido con Emmett ya me sentía con mejores ánimos, pero aun así cada vez que salía sentía que alguien me observaba y me seguía, y era la misma persona, pero la buscaba y no veía a nadie, poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a su mirada, de hecho cuando salía con Jasper sentía que se alejaba un poco pero cuando salía sola, lo sentía más de cerca como si me estuviera cuidando, la verdad ya no le tomaba mucha importancia, aunque en parte me asustaba un poco el hecho de que me siguieran, hoy en la tarde salí con Alice al spa y cometí un gran error.

FLASH BACK

-Hola Alice- la salude

-Hola Rose- dijo muy alegre Alice

-¿porque tan feliz duendecilla?- le dije en broma

-bueno, porque mis padres regresaron de su viaje, Emmett volvió de nose donde anduvo perdido desde hace semanas yo creo meses, y me llevara a la fiesta de que organizan tus padres, creo yo son razones suficientes para estar feliz ¿no?- dijo y se fue al área de masajes

Fue ahí cuando me quede petrificada con muchas preguntas acerca de un tema que creía haberlo dado por cerrado pero aun asi pense… ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿me había olvidado? La pregunta que más me importaba era ¿me seguirá amando o siquiera sentirá algo por mi? Ninguna tenia su respuesta y yo tenia un día para saber que hacer

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

No sabia como lo enfrentaría, no podía por más que me había lastimado, que podía hacer yo, lo único que se me ocurre es que vuelva la princesa del hielo.

Emmett POV´S

Soy un tonto, un estupido, como pude dejarla, soy un idiota, no puede haber alguien mas estupido que yo. Como la deje ella es una de las mejores personas que he conocido, es hermosa, es dulce, agradable, ella es perfecta, es un ángel, ella es mi vida, mi sol, definitivamente mi princesa, mi razón de ser, de vivir,, pero yo había cometido el error más grande y no podía buscarla, ella no me podía ver, debía cumplir mi promesa, pero había otra promesa que debía cumplir así que he decidido cumplir mis dos promesas.

DIAS DESPUES

Decidí regresar a mi casa ya era mucho tiempo fuera, cuando entre ahí estaba mi duendecilla favorita.

-Emmett!- grito Alice

-hola peque - dije yo- ¿a donde vas?

-al spa con rose- dijo apresuradamente- pero voy tarde así que nos vemos luego, oye por cierto mañana los Hale harán una fiesta y tu me vas a llevar por que Jazzy estará muy ocupado OK? Bueno bye- dijo y se fue sin dejarme decir ni una sola palabra

Genial ahora Rose sabría que volví, y ahora tengo que ir a su casa, pero después de todo yo quería verla y así yo no la buscaría solo coincidiríamos, claro en su casa, y tal vez pueda tenerla entre mis brazos otra vez, poder bailar con ella, o tal vez me tendría que conformar con verla.

* * *

hola vengo a dejarles este capitulo espero actualizar pronto lo mas probable esqe actualiza en esta semana, bueno me voy cuidense

aah quiero qe me digan ¿ les gustaria que siga poniendo los Emmett POV´S? opinen

bueno bye


	10. Celos

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, mia solo es la historia

* * *

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Rosalie's POV

La fiesta era a las 3 debía estar lista vería a Emmett debía verme genial, pero que haría no podía enfrentarlo, no sabia como actuar con el, no podía llorar nuevamente y menos por el, no podría resistir que me insultara o que me dijera que no me amaba.

Debía volver la Princesa del Hielo estaba decidido. Hoy todo cambiaria volvería algo aunque no creo que completo.

Emmett's POV

Me arregle con un esmoquin informal, camisa azul, subí a mi jeep dispuesto a ir a arreglar las cosas con Rose ella debía saber que yo la amaba, debía saberlo, entonces maneje lo mas rápido que me fuera posible, llegue al salón y me encontré con algo que no esperaba, era Rosalie con un vestido beige, strapple y con Royce King y varios cabos a su alrededor, me acerque, ella noto mi presencia y salio a la terraza dejando a esos tontos ahí, yo salí a verla.

- hola - dije tímido, pero no hubo respuesta -¿Rose?

-Rosalie, por favor -dijo ella muy fríamente- ¿y que quieres?

-Rose quiero hablar contigo- dije decidido

-¡Rosalie! Dime Rosalie, no eres nadie para llamarme Rose- me dijo y no quiero hablar contigo

-Rosalie perdóname por favor, no sabia lo que hacia perdóname amor- le suplique

- perdonarte, haha eres el más grande de los idiotas, pero gracias a ti abrí los ojos, tu no eres nadie, debí haberme quedado con Royce desde un principio, pero por ahora no tendré novio, todos don iguales, bueno para mi la platica acabo-dijo esto y entro al salón dejándome solo en la terraza.

No puedo creerlo, yo había hecho que cambiara y ahora había vuelto la peor persona pero había algo diferente en su mirada como si sintiera mucho dolor y talvez yo era el causante.

FLASH BACK

- hola Emmett - dijo Jasper

-hola Jasper -le respondí

- Emmett quería darte las gracias - dijo él

-¿Porqué Jasper? -dije confundido

-porque has cambiado a mi hermana, ella ahora es una mejor persona- dijo él.

- no entiendo Jasper - le dije.

-Rose, ERA la Princesa del Hielo - dijo él.

- ¿QUÉ?- dije

- si Rose era como ahora, pero cuando teníamos 12 años me mandaron a un internado cuando volví Rosalie no era igual, hasta que pareciste- dijo feliz

-Pues Rosalie jamás volverá a ser así, ella cambio enserio y es súper linda ahora - dije alegre

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Yo había hecho que volviera la Princesa del Hielo, pero había algo diferente en su mirada como si sintiera mucho dolor y talvez yo era el causante. Yo tenia que hacer algo para que volviera MI Rose, ahora tenia un plan entre al salón y la vi tan cerca de Royce King que me dio nauseas, así que volví la mirada a la esquina estaba Heidi sola mmm... Que grandioso, me acerque a ella.

- Hola Heidi.- le dije

- Hola Emm - me respondió ella llevaba una sonrisa- ¿como estas?- me dijo acercándose más a mi

-Bien ¿y tu? -dije seguro, voltee a ver a Rosalie la cual estaba furiosa, con ganas de matarme, se volteo a ver a Royce

Rosalie's POV

¿Qué? No el no podía estar con ella, Heidi era una horrible persona, ella era mi Némesis, ella me odia y yo a ella y el lo sabia, pero dos podíamos jugar el mismo juego, seria fuego contra fuego, entonces me voltee y comencé la acción.

-Hola Royce- dije con la sonrisa más real que me podía salir

-ya que dejaste a Emmett - dijo él

- a el ni lo menciones por favor- entonces me tomo la mano y me llevo a bailar

Cuando iba a la pista vi a Emmett me aterrorizo el estaba furico, me miro vi sus ojos y me dio miedo pero hizo algo que nunca imagine tomo a Heidi de la cintura y la llevo a bailar

Emmett's POV

Rosalie estaba hablando con Royce King ¿Qué? La llevaba a bailar NO PUEDE SER, si quiere guerra guerra tendrá, tome a Heidi a la cintura y le dije que si quería bailar ella acepto gustosa, empezamos a bailar MI Rose estaba en las asquerosas manos de Royce King entonces el DJ dijo: cambien parejas y Rose llego a mis brazos.

-Hola Rose- le dije dulcemente

- ¿A que juegas Emmett? -dijo algo enojada

- yo a nada ¿y tu? - le dije tranquilamente

-¿yo? Tu empezaste - dijo ella

-chicos una lenta, no cambien parejas, hasta que anuncie- dijo el DJ y empezó la de Yesterday de los Beatles

Tome a Rose de la cintura y tome su mano y comenzamos a movernos por toda la pista, ella de movía ágilmente pero no me dirigía la mirada,

-¿Rosalie?- le dije

-¿Qué? -Me dijo

-¿Qué pretendes?- le dije

- mira Emmett, si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás jugaremos fuego contra fuego- me dijo algo enojada

-cambio de parejas - dijo el DJ

Heidi regreso a mi, Rosalie estaba celosa, quería darme celos eso significaba que me amaba. La fiesta acabo a la 1 am me lleve a Alice a casa, Rosalie me amaba no lo podía creer, toda la noche estuve pensando en Rose y como podía acercarme a ella.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Me levante como a las 7 am fui al gimnasio hasta las 8 am y me fui a desayunar, en unos días habría otra fiesta en casa de los Hale y no faltaría, pero por ahora tenia un gran plan para volver a conquistarla, me bañe, me cambie y subí a mi Jeep, esta idea no fallaría.

* * *

hola pues tarde demaciado pero demaciado en subir lo siento, entre a una nueva escuela y todo me parece pues muy diferente espero me perdonen, para recompensarlas escribi el más largo capitulo de toda mi nove haha

este capitulo en lo personal me encanta esta muy lindo, lo adoro, espero a ustedes les guste tambien hehe, bien intentare actualizar mas seguido ok, pofavor dejen Reviews, de lo que opinan si, bueno ya me voy bye

les recomiendo oir la cancion es taan liinda se llama Yesterday de los Beatles

pues sin más que decir me voy cuidense mucho Dios los bendiga

R & E

C & M

Byyeeeee!

By..

Rosalie


	11. Alegría y desepción

Los personajes son originarios de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mia

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Eran las 9:30am cuando desperté, me fui a bañar y luego me cambie, me puse algo sencillo unos Jeans y un bluson rosa con estampado dorado y unas zapatillas negras, cepille mi cabello dejándolo suelto.

Baje a desayunar y pedí un platón de fruta mixta con chantilli y chispas de chocolate, cuando termine llego Lidia.

-Srita. Hale le llego algo- dijo ella sonriente

- ¿Algo? Bueno pues veamos que es- me dirigí al vestíbulo habían un gran arreglo de flores, muy, muy grande arreglo de rosas, claveles, lirios, y una gran variedad de flores raras.

-Guau es Hermoso ¿Quién lo manda?- tome la tarjeta - para mi ángel de su osito. P.D. Sube a tu habitación - corrí arriba, cuando abrí había varios ramos de rosas color rosas pero había uno en la cama de rosas rojas el cual tenia una tarjeta con un poema muy hermoso.

UN BESO NADA MAS

Bésame con el beso de tu boca,

Cariñosa mitad del alma mía:

un solo beso mi corazón invoca,

Que la dicha de dos… me mataría

¡un beso nada más! … ya su perfume,

En mi alma derramándose, la embriaga;

Y mi alma por tus besos se consume,

Y por mis labios impacientes vaga.

Júntense con la tuya… ya no puedo más

Lejos tenerla de tus labios rojos…

Pronto… dame tus labios… ¡tengo miedo

De ver tan cerca tus divinos ojos!

Hay un cielo mujer, en tus brazos;

Siento de dicha el corazón opreso…

¡OH! ¡sostenme en la vida de tus brazos

Para que no me mates con tu beso!

Manuel M. Flores

Mi preciosa Rose te tengo que decir que te amo tu eres mi amor, mi vida, mi cómplice y todo, y en la vida codo a codo somos más que dos, te amo Rose y debo saber si me amas también, quiero hablar contigo nos vemos hoy en el Central segunda banca a las 4:00pm, te espero vida mía , te ama Emmett

OH que tierno el me ama, yo no podía faltar a la cita, porque yo creo seria nuestra reconciliación, aunque no es seguro pero solo se que yo quería verlo.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, cuando dieron las 3:00pm me di un retoque para salir, tome mi BMW y salí como rayo al Central Park y solo podía pensar en mi osito Emmett.

Llegue a Central Park a las 4:00pm en punto, había dos chicas corriendo, unos chicos en patineta y una pareja caminando, pero no estaba Emmett, "se le hizo tarde" pensé, camine a la 2° banca y saque un libro que afortunadamente traía, pasaron 10 minutos y Emmett no llegaba, siguieron 20 minutos y ni rastro de el, ya eran las 4:30pm y el no llegaba, me dejo plantada, tanto para nada, esto no podía ser posible,eso significaba que no me amaba ¿o que?

Como pudo dejarme así pero claro muy frecuentemente las lagrimas son la ultima sonrisa del amor, me dirigí ami auto y conduci lo mas rápido posible las lagrimas ya cubrian mis mejillas esto ya me habia cansado, no me iba a dejar pisotear yo tenia mi orgullo y claro cuando el orgullo comienza el amor muere, llegue a mi casa, subi a mi habitacion y vi las flores tome las flores rojas, olían delicioso, entonces recordé a Emmett y las avente, me tire a la cama a llorar pero no tarde en quedarme dormida, y me pase de largo hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

hola esta vez subi más rapido si lo se un poco raro el capitulo pero ya veran lo que sucedera pronto hehe bueno espero les haya gustado eeh

dejen Review pliis

bueno me voy cuidense y vayanse por la sombrita haha bye

by...

Ashley Rosalie Drositha Cullen

R&E


	12. Explicaciones

los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer mia solo es la loca historia

* * *

Emmett's POV

Me estaba alistando para ver a mi Rose, mi ángel, mi vida, queria abrazarla, decirle que la amaba con todas mis fuerzas y besarla claro besar sus hermosos labios, iba saliendo de mi habitacion cuando me detuvo Carlisle.

-hijo ven tenemos que ir al hospital - dijo mi padre alarmado

-¿Qué paso papá?- le pregunte yo

- Edward chocó- dijo el

-vamos rapido -le dije yo

Corrimos hasta el coche y recorde a Rosalie era temprano asi que la llamaria en cuanto llegara al hospital, conduje lo más rapido posible, cuando llegamos Carlisle fue a ver a Edward y yo busque mi celular, o ¡RAYOS! No lo traia, el teléfono publico pensé.

Me dirigi al teléfono por suerte me sabia su numero de memoria, introduje las monedas y el numero, sonó, sonó, sonó y luego el buzón genial Rosalie habia olvidado su celular. Iba a lanzarme hasta el Central Park cuando mi padre me llamó.

-Emmett necesito que te quedes con Edward- dijo serio

-Pero papá, tengo una cita con rose- le replique

-yo creo que ella entendera si le explicas que se trata de tu hermano- dijo él

-Bien, pero por favor no te tardes tanto-le pedí

-nos tardaremos tanto sea necesario- dijo mi padre

Rose pensaria que la deje plantada pero no fue asi,si ella no me quisiera perdonar obligare a Edward y a mi padre a explicarle todo a mi princesa.

Pase los dos días más insoportables en el hospital, mi mamá me llevaba ropa ya que mi padre me habia ordenado quedarme con Edward, ya se acercaba la fiesta dde los Hale y otra vez tenia que estar listo, le gustase o no teníamos que hacer las pases ese dia.

* * *

hola pues este capitulo es muy cortito es como una explicacion entenderan por la reconciliacion, tuve que subir porque no quiero decir nombres MERARI cof cof insistia hehe aver cuando subo lo demas ya llaga a lo bueno hehe bueno me voy cuidense mucho espero les guste y me voy bye

no estando muy convencida de lo bueno del capitulo pero bueno

Bye

R&E

M&E

C&M

Byeeee...


	13. Impulsos e Ideas

**los personajes son originales de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mia**

* * *

Rosalie´s POV

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

No podía derramar una sola lagrima mas por él, seguro el vendría a la fiesta, entonces ahí lo debía enfrentar , ya me canse que cada vez que las cosas parecen ir bien algo suceda, estoy harta, esta decidido mañana debía enfrentarlo y todo debía ser perfecto, yo debía estar completamente lista para lo que llegara a suceder, así que llame a uno de mis números favoritos.

- Hola - dije

- Hola! - contestó

-Oye ¿quieres salir hoy? -le pregunte

-Claro ¿A dónde? ¿quieres que pase por ti?

-de compras linda- le conteste

-Of course Rose voy por ti enseguida

-entonces aquí te espero Alice- dije y luego colgué

Subí y me puse unos jeans cortos, una blusa blanca, un cinturón color medio rojo, una banda para el pelo y unos lentes de sol blancos, tome mi bolso y baje, justamente afuera ya estaba Alice la cual llevaba un Vestido corto color gris con bordes negros y un collar color bronce, nos fuimos al coche y arranco.

-¿Vamos primero al mall o a la plaza?- dijo ella  
- al mall quiero encontrar un vestido perfecto- conteste  
-ya se a que te refieres Rose, vamos- dijo acelerando

Llegamos al mall y revisamos de pies a cabeza cada boutique, buscando los vestidos perfectos para la ocasión, en eso vi un vestido rojo Escarlata, era perfecto strapples con pedrería arriba, largo hasta el piso y con una abertura desde el medio muslo y unas zapatillas color rojo y con tacones altos, Alice encontró un vestido morado, strapples, debajo de la rodilla con 3 ondas, y unas zapatillas con tacones altos color moradas, me llevo a mi casa y se apresuro a irse ya que se tenia que arreglar para la fiesta, eran las 3:00pm y la fiesta empezaría a las 5:00pm.  
Subí a mi habitación y me bañe, me empecé a arreglar me puse mi vestido, me maquille y me peine colocando unos rizos enfrente y me cabello suelto sobre mi espalda, estaba lista, mire por mi balcón al jardín, los Cullen todavía no llegaban, baje y me fui al jardín, él vendría, tenia que venir, ya eran las 5:30pm cuando un volvo, una Jeep y un mustang llegaron, eran ellos, habían llegado, era la hora de enfrentar todo, que el supiera quien era Rosalie Hale.

Emmett's POV

Llegue a la fiesta con toda mi familia, entramos a la fiesta y la vi con un vestido rojo Escarlata se veía preciosa, hermosa, como un ángel, quería besarla, abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, quería tenerla entre mis brazos, me acerque a ella debía hablarle.

-Hola Rose - le dije, volteo y me miro a los ojos

- Hola Emmett- dijo con voz dulce- quiero hablar contigo, vamos a caminar u poco- dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la fuente, la seguí.

Rosalie's POV

Era hora de enfrentarlo y ya casi en la fuente comencé a hablar

-Emmett porque siempre que todo va bien, o vamos a reconciliarnos, lo arruinas todo- le reproche

-¿a que te refieres?- me pregunto él

-si estoy cansada que por más que intentamos arreglar la situación tu siempre salgas con algo y lo arruines- le dije ya algo enojada

-¿YO? Tu eres la que siempre da a entender cosas malas, eres como el imán de mi mala suerte- me grito

-tu eres un traidor que cree en la palabra de otros en lugar de la persona que se supone ama- le respondí

-Se supone que me amabas y besaste a Royce King- me dijo

-El me beso a mi- le grite

-eso dicen todas- me dijo él

- pues yo no soy todas yo soy Rosalie- le dije

-tu dices amarme y no lo demuestras- me dijo enojado

-tu tampoco, y además del amor que te tenia solo queda odio, te odio Emmett Cullen con todas mis fuerzas- le mentí la verdad lo amaba con todo mi corazón y mi alma

- yo te odio más- me grito él

- nadie puede odiarte más que yo- le grite

-¿quieres besarme?- me dijo

- mas que a mi propia vida- conteste  
Me tomo de la cintura, me acerco a él y nos unimos en un beso el cual no quería que acabara, era tierno y apasionado, en verdad necesitaba sentirlo cerca de mi sentir que nada me dañaría a su lado.

Emmett' POV

quería hablar pero no podía así que me limite a mirarla

-Emmett porque siempre que todo va bien, o vamos a reconciliarnos, lo arruinas todo- me dijo

-¿a que te refieres?-le pregunte

-si estoy cansada que por más que intentamos arreglar la situación tu siempre salgas con algo y lo arruines- me dijo algo enojada

-¿YO? Tu eres la que siempre da a entender cosas malas, eres como el imán de mi mala suerte- le grite  
Conciencia: Emmett eres un tonto como le dices eso a Rose  
E: perdón conciencia

-tu eres un traidor que cree en la palabra de otros en lugar de la persona que se supone ama- me reprocho

Conciencia: Emmett noo…

-Se supone que me amabas y besaste a Royce King- le dije furioso  
Conciencia: estupido  
E: Mi conciencia me grito!

-El me beso a mi- me grito

-eso dicen todas- le dije  
Conciencia: pero ella no es todas ella es el amor de tu vida

- pues yo no soy todas yo soy Rosalie- me dijo

-tu dices amarme y no lo demuestras- le dije enojado

-tu tampoco, y además del amor que te tenia solo queda odio, te odio Emmett Cullen con todas mis fuerzas- me dijo, ouch eso me dolió.

- yo te odio más- le grite, porque le miento a mi ángel  
Conciencia: se supone la amas porque dices tantas mentiras

- nadie puede odiarte más que yo- me grito

Es mi ángel mi vida, mi princesa, quiero besarla, abrazarla y tenerla entre mis brazos, tengo una idea  
Conciencia: buena idea, por favor no lo arruines

-¿quieres besarme?- le dije, yo esperaba un si pero si decía no de todos modos la besaría, su respuesta me sorprendió

- mas que a mi propia vida- conteste

La tome de la cintura, la acerque a mi y la bese, volvía a probar esos magníficos labios color carmesí, fue un beso largo, fue inolvidable, fue hermoso, apasionado, la amaba demasiado

* * *

**Hoolaaa!**

**perdonen la tardansa, nueva escuela, cosas nuevas, y muchaa tarea haha**

**bueno espero que este capitulo les guste, me ha encantado a mi es uno de mis favoritos haha ooh aqui porfin mi ositho recapasita y tiene una grandiosa idea, espero en el futuro tenga más haha, espero Reviews no subo hasta tener por lo minimo 55, porque la verdad ya pienso que nadie me lee**

**los atuendos o por lo menos algunos estan en mi perfil(Rosalie y Alice)**

**por último bien estoy trabanjando en tres historias más de las cuales pronto tendran noticias hehe yo les aviso, bueno me voy **

**Byee...**


End file.
